Nunca Robes a un Malfoy
by YoukoGingitsune
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Algunos años después de la caida de Voldmort hay un grupo que quiere que Lucius renuncie a su alto cargo político y están dispuestos a usar cualquier medio, inclusive al hijo de Lucius Draco de cuatro años, para conseguirlo.


Título: Nunca robes a un Malfoy

Autor: Juliette

Traducido del inglés al castellano por: Youko Gingitsune

Rating: PG-13 

Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

"Orden!" Cornelius Fudge demandó. La atestada sala del tribunal se había alzado en un rugido, gente gritándose la una a la otra, mostrando puños, y demando los unos a los otros por silencio.

"Su Señoría." Cecil Miller gritó desde su lugar debajo de Fudge. "Todos los que hemos testificado ante usted hoy hemos perdido nuestras familias y amigos por causa de Voldemort y sus Death Eaters. Es un insulto para ambos, los vivos y los muerto, que sus seguidores, incluyendo uno de sus más leales y poderosos servidores se le permita permanecer en un alto cargo político!" Cecil había girado y estaba apuntando el dedo directamente a Lucius Malfoy, quien estaba sentado calmadamente en la primera fila del estrado, con varios otros antiguos _Death Eaters_.

La sala del tribunal estalló en gritos. 

"Cállalo, cállalo!" Alguien gritó.  
"Tiene razón!"  
"Saca a ese acusador de aquí! Cientos de nosotros no fuimos nosotros mismos bajo la magia de Tú-Sabes-Quién!"  
"Esa es una mentira! Él sabía lo que estaba sucediendo!"

"ORDEN!!" Cornelius Fudge gritó. "He escuchado a ambos lados. He escuchado a todos los testigos, de ambos lados, y he escuchado la opinión del experto en maldiciones testificar que los seguidores de Ustedes-Saben-Quién estaban hechizados por él, bajo su control. Por eso mi veredicto no ha cambiado. No voy a sacar antiguos Death Eaters de sus cargos. Caso cerrado."

El rostro de Lucius Malfoy estaba completamente impávido, no había ni un rastro de emoción. El único movimiento que se podía percibir ahí era el pestañar de sus largas y gruesas pestañas. La corte estaba comenzando a vaciarse, Lucius caminó hacia la oficina del Juez, pasando por la barra. Tras su calmado exterior estaba hirviendo en rabia.   
Cecil y Nigel Miller habían sido una espina en la mano por meses. Habían demandado al Ministerio de Magia porque muchos 'antiguos' Death Eaters estaban en las más altas posiciones ahí. Claro que nada saldría de ahí, Lucius lo sabía. Su cubierta era demasiado buena. Eran victimas de hechizos, entre ellos la Imperius, inconscientes cómplices de un loco. Era contra la política del Ministerio responsabilizar a alguien por los efectos de una maldición. Más que eso, era inmoral y malo. 

Pero el pequeño grupo de Cecil y Nigel, llamados '_Amores Perdidos_' que tenía mucha atención de la prensa. Ellos estaban quejándose a todas horas sobre sus amigos perdidos y sus seres amados, apuntando el dedo a Lucius, y a otros antiguos Death Eaters, reclamando que fueran sacados de sus posiciones.

Para cuando Lucius llegó a casa estaba enfurecido. Había tenido los puños tan fuertemente cerrados que sangre comenzaba a manchar sus manos. Salió de la chimenea, sus ojos llameando con ira.

"Papi!!" Llegó el grito deleitado. Lucius sintió su cólera disiparse cuando un ávido Draco Malfoy se lanzó hacia él, prendiéndose en su pierna. Lucius se agachó y lo levantó.  
Draco envolvió sus pequeños, pálidos brazos en el cuello de su padre mientras este le besaba la mejilla. 

"Hola, Draco." Lucius suspiró y lo llevó al comedor.

Cuando lo bajó, Draco corrió hacia la sala. Lucius se sentó en la mesa. Narcissa estaba en la subasta de caridad, lo que significaba que gastaría por lo menos unos cuantos cientos de miles en algún símbolo de status que no necesitaba. Eran sólo él y Draco.  
  
Lucius, con un movimiento grácil de la muñeca, hizo aparecer una taza de café junto con una bandeja de croissants para él y galletas con chispas de chocolate para Draco.  
"Draco?" Lo llamó.

"Sip?"   
"Qué te gustaría de tomar?"  
"Jugo de calabaza." Draco contestó. Lucius hizo aparecer, nuevamente con un movimiento de su mano, el vaso de jugo de calabaza en la mesa, al tiempo que su hijo de cuatro años regresó corriendo, llevando en las manos un libro llamado '_El Príncipe de los Elfos_' en sus pequeñas manos. 

Se trepó a la silla, al lado de su padre y le entregó el libro a Lucius. "Léeme esto." Dijo.

"Primero come." Lucius contestó. "Después te lo leeré."

Draco comenzó a comer sus galletas favoritas ávidamente.

"Tuviste un buen día con Dobby hoy?" Preguntó Lucius.

"Até sus orejas." Draco anunció orgullosamente. Lucius rió. El niño tomó algo de su jugo.

"Y qué hay de ti, papi?" Preguntó Draco. "Tuviste un buen día?" 

"No."

"Por qué?" Preguntó el niño.

"Porque hay mucha gente tonta, Draco, por eso." Dijo Lucius cansadamente. Draco lo miró con preocupación.

"Estás bien?"

"Sólo estoy cansado."

"Pobre mi papá." Dijo Draco. Lucius rió y alzó a su hijo poniéndolo sobre su regazo, acariciando su casi blanco cabello rubio y plantando un beso en su cabeza.

--------------------------------------------- 

Dos meses después  


Draco saltó y corrió hacia los dos hombres que se acercaban hacia la gran mansión. No eran extraños para el niño. Draco sabía que no debía de hablar con extraños. Los había conocido en la tienda de juguetes, le habían comprado unas _Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans_ en la caja. Después de eso le habían ido a visitar, aunque nunca habían entrado a la propiedad; sólo estaban en el camino, sobre sus escobas, y conversaban con Draco. A Draco le agradaban ambos. Siempre le traían algo. Así que no fue nada nuevo cuando los vio acercarse y que lo llamaron. Draco corrió hacia ellos y cogió los caramelos que le habían traído.

"Buenos días, Draco." El hombre de cabellos castaños lo saludó. "Recuerdas a tus viejos amigos Nigel y Cecil?"

"Cómo estás?" El otro preguntó.

"Bien." Contestó el niño.

"Estás listo para esta noche?" El hombre de cabellos castaños dijo.

"Qué hay esta noche?" Preguntó Draco.

"Es una noche especial. Es el aniversario de la noche en que Tú-Sabes-Quién fue derrotado."

"Yo sé quién!" Draco respondió entusiasmado. "Dol-de-mort!"

"Mira eso, Cecil," El hombre de cabellos castaños masculló. "Ni siquiera tiene cinco y ya lo llama así."

"Hush, Nigel!" Cecil lo calló volviéndose al niño. "La gente encenderá luces de bengala esta noche. Por qué no te llevamos para que nos llevemos algunas?"

"Okay!" Draco respondió. "Y también para mi papi!"

"Pero claro, súbete." Nigel señaló su escoba, Draco se subió y desaparecieron en el aire. Cecil esperó hasta tenerlos fuera de vista antes de enviar una carta directo a los Malfoy.  


-------------------------------------------

"DOBBY!!" Lucius gritó. El elfo se agachó y comenzó a temblar por el veneno que destilaba de ese grito. "Pequeño pedazo de troll bueno para nada! Quiero que te golpees la cabeza hasta que pierdas el conocimiento! Y quiero que lo hagas una vez al día por el resto de tu VIDA!!" Lucius se sentó pesadamente en el sillón y leyó la nota de nuevo. No había cambiado desde la primera vez que la leyó.   
  
_Tu hijo ha sido raptado.  
No queremos dinero.  
Resignarás a tu posición.  
Una vez que lo hagas te regresaremos a tu hijo.  
No informes a las autoridades o a cualquier otra persona si quieres volver a ver a tu hijo. _

Narcissa estaba sentada frente a él, llorando inútilmente.   
"Oh, Lucius, resigna!" Se lamentó ella de repente. "No es como si necesitásemos el dinero. Tenemos más del que jamás alguien podría hacer trabajando toda una vida, inclusive si fuera el mismo Ministro de Magia! Quiero a mi bebé de vuelta!"

"Calla, mujer." Lucius gruñó. Tamborileó los dedos en la mesa, tratando de calmar su ira para así poder pensar. Ese elfo miserable. Cómo pudo dejar que esos bastardos capturaran a Draco?

"Busca a Voldemort… búscalo." Dijo Narcissa súbitamente. 

"Nunca." Lucius respondió al instante.

"Él prometió que nos protegería cuando te le uniste. Búscalo, él podría recuperar a Draco!"

"Olvídalo!" Lucius gritó. "Ahora cállate y quédate aquí. Yo voy a traer a nuestro hijo de vuelta."

  
Lucius bajó a sus habitaciones secretas en las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy. Sacó un mapa que se estiró por su propia cuenta sobre la mesa. Era un mapa de la Tierra, era un artefacto que le había dado Voldemort para usarlo 'sólo cuando fuese necesario' por su poder. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era mencionar un nombre y el mapa le mostraría exactamente dónde encontrar a ese alguien.

"Draco Malfoy." Siseó. El mapa fluctuó sobre Inglaterra y enfocó hasta que se convirtió en el mapa de de su pais. Luego fluctuó sobre Cornwall y enfocó hasta que aquel era un mapa de todo Cornwall. Fluctuó nuevamente en un vecindario y finalmente en una granja abandonada al norte de ese lugar. 

Lucius gruñó, cerró el mapa, y pasó la vista por el oscuro cuarto en el que se encontraba. Había artefactos mágicos por todas partes, todo tipo de artículos y encantamientos que podrían matar a una persona tan rápido que no sabrían ni qué sucedió. Pero todos eran mágicos y eso suponía investigaciones del Ministerio y, especialmente esos que estaban en la División de Grandes Crímenes, podrían detectarlos. Lucius gruñó nuevamente, entonces su mirada se detuvo sobre algo. Un largo y delgado atizador. Narcissa lo había puesto ahí cuando habían comprado un nuevo set de ellos el año pasado…  
Lucius lo tomó y salió.

--------------------------------------------------

Fuera de la granja abandonada estaba nevando. Cornwall siempre era más frío que el resto de Inglaterra, bordeando al frío mar. 

Las botas de Lucius susurraban en la nieve mientras circundaba la casa, mirando cautelosamente por las ventanas. En la oscuridad, sus negros ropajes lo vestían como una sombra líquida y la blanca nieve tras él ayudaba a esconder su rostro pálido. Sus ojos grises estaban fríos y llenos de malicia.

Por una de las ventanas Lucius pudo ver un grupo de cuatro personas jugando a las cartas. Nigel y Cecil estaban ahí con otros dos. Lucius los reconoció como otros dos de aquella organización. Cada cierto tiempo uno de ellos se levantaba y se dirigía hacia un pequeño sótano, con las justas visible tras los vidrios congelados. 

Sin importarle o siquiera molestarse en sentir el frío, Lucius esperó afuera hasta que el último de ellos fue a dormir y la casa se quedó sumida en la penumbra. Entonces se puso un par de guantes negros y forzó la ventana a abrirse. Se deslizó grácilmente adentro y se escurrió por la casa en silencio. Forzó la entrada al sótano y descendió las raquíticas escaleras de madera. Sus oídos estaban atentos al más mínimo ruido y nítidamente escuchó, sobre el crujir de las escaleras, el lloriqueo de un niño.

"Draco?" Susurró. No hubo respuestas, sólo suaves hipos de llanto. Lucius sacó su varita.  
"Lumos!" Dijo y la punta de su varita iluminó el cuarto en una tenue luz azul.   
Sentado en un pequeño catre en la parte trasera del cuarto, temblando incontrolablemente, estaba Draco.

"Pa-aa-api?" El niño sollozó.

Lucius saltó los escalones que le faltaban y tomó a su hijo en sus brazos.  
Las pequeñas manos de Draco y pálidas mejillas se sentían heladas al tacto, su rostro estaba húmedo de lágrimas. El niño abrazó a su padre.

"N-o sa-bia do-dónde estaba." Draco lloró suavemente.

"Shhhh, Draco. Estoy aquí." Dijo Lucius. "Estoy aquí." Acarició el cabello de su hijo con ternura y se sentó en la pequeña cama con su hijo, que no paraba de temblar. Se sacó la capa y envolvió a Draco en ella, poniendo su varita en un agujero en la pared para que alumbrara desde ahí. Luego posó sus manos frente a la pared y flexionó los dedos, creando la sombra de un pequeño pony corriendo felizmente, lo que hizo que Draco sonriese en medio de su tiritante respiración.

"Es un pony!" Dijo.

"Así es." Lucius lo calmó. "Aquí, juega tú. Voy a dejar mi varita aquí para que tengas luz. Papá tiene algo que arreglar, está bien?"

Draco lo miró escépticamente. "Vas a regresar, no, papá?"

"Claro que sí."

"Entonces está bien." El niño consintió.

Lucius cogió el atizador de donde había caído en las escaleras cuando había corrido hacia Draco. Lentamente, con un paso calculado y un frío odio brillando en sus ojos, subió las escaleras. 

En la primera habitación había dos camas dispuestas a cada lado del cuarto. La mente de Lucius se llenó de ira mientras se dirigía a un lado de la cama. Durmiendo en ella estaba un hombre. Un secuestrador. 

Sus puños se cerraron en furia y alzó el atizador, golpeando con triturante fuerza el cráneo del secuestrador que dormía. Hizo lo mismo con el otro, apaleándolo brutalmente en su cama.

Cuando salió al corredor vio una figura acercarse.

"Cecil?" Una voz preguntó.

"No lo creo." Contestó Lucius casualmente. Hizo girar el atizador en un grácil arco, hundiéndolo en el cerebro del secuestrador. 

Lucius encontró a la cuarta persona en la cocina. El secuestrador había escuchado un ruido y había ido a inspeccionar a su pequeño prisionero. Estaba a punto de entrar al sótano cuando Lucius lo vio y lo mató a golpes con el atizador. 

Lucius pasó sobre el cuerpo y bajó al sótano. Draco estaba ahí. Tenía sus pulgares juntos y movía sus dedos como alas. 

"Mira papá, una baporosa!" 

"Es mariposa, Draco." Le dijo Lucius suavemente.

"Lo sé. Baporosa." Le respondió.

"Vamos, Draco. Regresemos a casa." Lucius cargó a su hijo.

"Hasta luego, baporosa." El niño se despidió mientras su padre recogía su varita y el cuarto volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad.

Lucius llevó a su hijo por la casa a oscuras, cuidando de no pasar por ningún lugar iluminado para que el niño de cuatro años no viera los cuerpos.

------------------------------------

"No tenías que matarlos, Lucius." Narcissa le dijo al día siguiente mientras acariciaba el suave cabello de su hijo mientras este dormía. 

"Es el principio de las cosas, Narcissa." Lucius abrió el periódico. "Nadie le roba a Lucius Malfoy."

La cabecera del periódico mostraba en grandes letras: CUATRO MAGOS MUERTOS. NO HAY SOSPECHOSOS.

Lucius sonrió.

-----------------------------------------

  
"Algo curioso." Arthur Weasley dijo. "No pudimos encontrar evidencia de algún hechizo o encanto, ni siquiera una maldición.

"Debe de haber sido un asesinato muggle. Un robo que resultó mal, quizás?" Pete preguntó mientras se sentaban a comer en las oficinas del Ministerio de Magia.

"Quizás. Pero nunca encontramos el arma, o alguna evidencia como huellas digitales ni nada. Quien quiera que lo hizo es un experto." Arthur comentó.

"Vaya."

"Ahora la gran pregunta es el motivo."

"La forma en que esos magos fueron asesinados…" Pete tembló. "Tan de improviso, digo que fueron victimas de un horrible y violeto ataque de furia. Tiene que haber sido alguien con alguna vendetta de algún tipo."

"Pero quién tendría motivo?"

Lucius Malfoy pasó por ahí en ese momento.

"Weasley," Dijo imperiosamente. "Ya has encontrado alguna pista sobre ese desafortunado incidente en Cornwall?"

"Hum, no, Sr. Malfoy. Todavía no."

"Hmm. Parece que estás perdiendo tu toque, Weasley. De hecho, con tu ambiguo record no me sorprendería que te enviaran al departamento de Artefactos Muggle."

"Escúchame tú…" Arthur barbulló.

"Lo siento, me temo que no tengo tiempo. Pero estaré esperando para leer tu reporte."  
Arthur Weasley se puso de un color rojo brillante mientras Lucius se iba sonriendo.  
  
  
FIN

Nota de la Traductora: ^^ Este fic simplemente me encantó. Muestra que un Malfoy es un Malfoy y a un Lucius que protege a su hijo ^_^ creo que si bien Lucius debe ser muy rígido con Draco en ciertas cosas, sobre todo el gran deber, responsabiliad y prestigio que conlleva su apellido, lo quiere. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo ^.^

Nota2: Si quieren **recibir un mail de actualización** cada vez que actualizo algún capítulo de mis fics tengo una lista de actualizaciones. Si quieres unirte ** (que significa accesar a los archivos que pronto voy a comenzar a subir, como wallpapers e imágenes ^^ y si tu quieres poner algó ahí pues está bien) ** primero tienes que suscribete aquí: http://mx.groups.yahoo.com/group/YaoiNoSekai/join ; o, si les resulta más fácil, vayan aquí http://www.iespana.es/silveryouko/yaoi_no_sekai.htm y dejen su e-mail donde dice 'Escribe tu e-mail aquí' para sólo recibir mails de actualización ^_^ 


End file.
